


C'était vraiment pratique une bibliothèque

by GriffNoir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffNoir/pseuds/GriffNoir
Summary: Viktor Krum, une bibliothèque, un bal de Noël qui approche et un crush plus ou moins avoué...





	C'était vraiment pratique une bibliothèque

Viktor entra à petits pas dans la bibliothèque, essayant de comprendre comment tout ce petit monde pouvait bien fonctionner. A gauche, des rangées et des rangées de livres ; des papiers aussi, qui voletaient, ricochaient contre les murs, repartaient, passaient entre les quelques élèves penchés sur les tables de travail. On s'y sentait bien, même si une petite brise obligeait les élèves à garder leurs manteaux. A droite, une bibliothécaire grincheuse.

Elle le regarda ; il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vue, le regard fixé devant lui, le sac sur une épaule, tandis que la moquette bleue étouffait le bruit de ses pas. Des livres, des livres, des livres, de l'anglais, de l'anglais ; on reconnaissait ce que les étagères contenaient à l'aide d'une plaque de bronze fichée dans le bois : Arithmancie, Soin aux Créatures Magiques, Botanique...

Ça sentait bon le vieux livre.

Il posa ses affaires à une table largement excentrée, tout contre une fenêtre. Il pourrait y voir un bout du parc, et puis le ciel grisonnant ; pas trop de soleil, parce qu'on était quelque part en Écosse, et que l'hiver commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. On avait eu des premières gelées et les élèves se faisaient de plus en plus grincheux.

Se mettant à parcourir les rayons, simplement pour flâner, il se demanda où pouvait bien être les livres en bulgare, s'il y en avait ; il se lança gaiement à leur recherche. Peut-être étaient-ils disséminés dans toute la bibliothèque, selon leur leur domaine ? Peut-être près de l'étagère d'Étude des Runes ?

Parce qu'il avait le nez un peu trop en l'air, il manqua se cogner dans quelqu'un. Elle eut un léger sursaut.

«  _И_ _звин_ _ете_  » dit-il, pris sur le vif. Puis, se rendant compte de son erreur : «  _Ignosce mihi._  » Puis, en voyant les yeux grands ouverts de l'étudiante de Poudlard : « Euh... Pardon » lâcha t-il finalement avec un énorme accent dont il eut tout de suite honte.

Il s'éloigna donc très vite et entra dans la première rangée de livres venue. Histoire de la Magie. Bon. Il se mit à se glisser entre les minces passages entre les étagères et le mur plutôt que de reprendre l'allée centrale et d'avoir à recroiser quelqu'un, couvrant son uniforme de poussière dans le processus. Il se perdit un moment dans les livres d'Étude des Runes que possédaient Poudlard, pour finalement emporter avec lui une vieille édition bilingue runo-latine d'un recueil de contes qui datait du dix-huitième, dont la liste de prêt s'arrêtait mystérieusement quelques décennies plus tôt ; il était presque certain qu'il y avait une tache de sang sur la première page.

Il s'assit tranquillement et

La jeune fille d'avant croisa son regard. Il se plongea désespérément dans la lecture de son livre. Il avait sorti un cahier et une plume pour faire bonne mesure.

Dehors, il n'avait pas encore recommencé à pleuvoir : ce soir, il demanderait Lavinia si elle voulait bien aller faire quelques passes avec lui avant que la nuit tombe. Ils trouveraient forcément une balle quelque part... peut-être même un Vif d'Or ?

En attendant... il se pencha sur la table, le livre ouvert devant lui, et entreprit de suivre le texte en runes, s'aidant de la traduction latine lorsque cela était nécessaire. Il nota deux-trois trucs, se bagarra un moment avec un passage et, lorsqu'il se leva, fut assez satisfait de lui-même. En allant remettre le livre en place, il jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la jeune fille qui s'était installée à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

Elle avait un lion sur son écusson ; elle était plutôt jolie.

.

Elle était très jolie, et il était vraiment, vraiment trop tard pour lui.

S'il passait tellement de temps dans la bibliothèque ces temps-ci, c'était simplement pour... disons... ne pas mourir lors de la Première Tâche ? Et s'informer sur les dragons. Et lire des livres ; des livres, des choses qu'on trouvait dans une bibliothèque. Et faire ses devoirs aussi, comme cette dissertation de Potions.

Valerian, un dictionnaire de poche à la main, se plaignait : « Écoutez, écoutez, vous savez comment est-ce qu'on dit _aristoloche_ en anglais ? »

« On le dit pas » rétorqua Lavinia, si agacée par son travail qu'elle grognait des jurons en roumain sitôt qu'elle ajoutait une nouvelle ligne à sa dissertation.

La table à côté, curieuse, écoutait leurs échanges en latin ; trois des garçons regardaient fixement Viktor en se donnant des coups de coude, sans se gêner plus que ça. Il faisait mine de ne pas y prêter attention ; c'était toujours autre chose que le groupe de filles qui avaient décidé que la meilleure façon de passer leur journée était de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. En gloussant. Ce qui ne se faisait vraiment pas. On ne gloussait pas, dans une bibliothèque.

Il avait commencé à compter sur Madame Pince pour avoir un peu d'air, et ça fonctionnait plutôt pas mal. Cette femme était une terrifiante force de la nature.

C'était vraiment pratique une bibliothèque : du calme, des livres... des jeunes filles lisant des livres, des jeunes filles se grattant le bout du nez avec la pointe de la plume, et puis fronçant les sourcils, et puis regardant tout à coup le plafond comme à la recherche d'inspiration, ou bien tout simplement avec un roman, et lorsqu'elle mettait ses cheveux en arrière, comme ça, et

Lavinia venait de placer son visage à côté du sien et suivait son angle de vision : « Arrête ! » dit-il en la poussant pas si gentiment que ça de l'épaule.

Elle se rassit avec un soupir suffisant. « Elle est assez jeune, non ? »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Elle est en quoi, troisième année ? »

« Quatrième » grommela t-il.

Valerian gigotait sur son siège, essayant de voir de qui est-ce qu'ils parlaient. Il arrêta devant le regard broussailleux de Viktor : « C'est bon, tu sais très bien que je vais pas te la piquer. »

Ce dernier préféra ne rien dire et se concentra sur sa dissertation, espérant avec ferveur que la conversation change très vite de sujet.

« Non, c'est sérieux ? » demanda Valerian à Lavinia ; il ne voyait pas les faces que les deux gugusses se faisaient, et c'était très bien comme ça. Quelqu'un vint alors prendre la place vacante de leur table. Par un geste élégant qu'elle fit avec sa cape, Viktor reconnut Ola : «  _Cześć_  ! Ça avance ? » dit-elle en commençant à déballer ses affaires.

« On parle de la future femme de Viktor » répondit docilement Lavinia.

« Mais c'est génial, ça ! » dit Ola avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme. Le concerné réalisa alors qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il fasse quelque chose de cet après-midi ; il posa sa plume et commença à se frotter le visage.

« Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« Ne te retourne pas, mais elle est juste derrière toi. La petite, là, avec les cheveux bouclés » répondit Valerian, goguenard. Bien sûr, Ola se retourna.

« Viktor est amoureeeeeeeeeeeeux » souffla Valerian, qui avait décidé de prendre cette importante conversation comme un prétexte pour ne pas avancer dans ses devoirs.

« Mais parlez plus fort, personne ne vous entend » ironisa Viktor.

« Han ça va, ces anglais ça parle pas le latin » dit l'autre en lançant un grand sourire à la table d'à côté. On lui fit des moues gênées. « Alors, c'est quoi ton plan d'attaque ? » dit-il en se tournant franchement vers sa proie.

« Je veux même pas répondre à la question. »

« Faire le mec mystérieux, c'est bien, mais ça fonctionne qu'un certain temps ; un jour ou l'autre, il faut faire passer le Souaffle dans l'anneau. » On grogna autour de la table : «  _Oh Doamne_ , juste... tais-toi, Val, s'il-te-plaît » demanda Lavinia, « Je dis ça, tu vois, et je suis investie émotionnellement dans cette affaire. »

« Quelqu'un sait comment elle s'appelle ? » dit Ola pour couper le soufflet à Valerian.

« Hermione Granger » dit-il sans réfléchir. Chose qu'il regretta aussitôt. Les autres le regardèrent bouche bée ; Valerian eut le plus grand sourire de la terre : «  _Пиздец_ , putain de merde, c'est vraiment un vrai béguin, vrai de vrai ? »

Ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit ; Madame Pince se mit à rôder dans les parages, regard désapprobateur sur regard désapprobateur. « Je crois que je vais aller finir la dissertation sur le bateau » dit-il en commençant à mettre ses affaires dans son sac.

« Non, le grand Viktor Krum, finaliste de la Coupe du Monde, plus grand attrapeur de sa génération, fuyant devant l'ennemi ?! » dit Lavinia.

« Grand Champion de Durmstrang au Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers, qualifié de, je cite, «  _gendre idéal_  » par Sorcière Hebdo, l'homme qui a décidé qu'escalader la Tour Sud du château était une bonne idée, et cela, en première année, le voilà devant nous, détalant à toutes jambes devant la preuve irréfutable de son amour ? » continua Valerian d'un ton enflammé.

« L'homme au fanclub féminin plus grand que la Russie elle-même ? »

« La _flamme brûlante_ de la Bulgarie ? »

«  _Au regard de l'aigle et au courage du lion_  ? »

Il quitta la bibliothèque sans se retourner.

.

C'était après la Première Tâche, et encore une fois dans la bibliothèque. Les jours défilaient avec beaucoup de pluie, c'était bien le deuxième jour de suite, et tout le monde était un peu triste à regarder d'un air désolé le paysage à l'extérieur. La bibliothèque était remplie, parce que personne n'avait rien d'autre à faire et qu'on ne pouvait plus aller se poser tranquillement dans le parc, et puis l'excitation du Tournoi était retombée, pour repartir de plus belle une fois que Dumbledore eut annoncé le Bal de Noël. Certains élèves avaient vraiment besoin de... se calmer ? Boire un chocolat chaud ? Respirer un bon coup ?

Quelques filles lui avaient déjà fait leurs demandes, qu'il avait décliné poliment sous l’œil amusé de ses camarades. Il espérait un peu inviter Hermione, mais il trouvait assez stupide de lui demander ça, tout de go, sans lui avoir même adressé la parole auparavant. Il fallait donc qu'il lui parle au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Ensuite, on verrait bien.

Ce jour-là, il eut beaucoup de chance : beaucoup de personnes dans la bibliothèque, peu de places restantes, une Hermione Granger à moitié cachée derrière un gros dictionnaire et le Saint-Graal : une chaise libre à côté de la jeune fille. Il fit mine de regarder les tables alentours d'un air concentré, puis s'approcha de la table :

« Je peux ? » dit-il en pointant du doigt la chaise. Elle releva la tête, parut surprise, puis attira un peu le dictionnaire vers elle : « Oui, bien sûr. »

Viktor posa ses affaires en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et s'en alla disparaître dans les rayonnages. Il prit un livre sur les créatures marines, plus pour s'occuper que pour y prêter une grande attention : Karkaroff pouvait bien le presser, mais il avait encore largement le temps avant la Deuxième Tâche. Il y réfléchirait sérieusement pendant les vacances de Noël ; avec les cours qui sautaient, cela lui laisserait du temps sur les bras. Il fallait juste qu'il se décide sur un moyen pour aller gambader au fin-fond du lac... Un jeu d'enfant, non ?

Il revint à la table et se mit à feuilleter le livre. Dans le même temps, il surveillait du coin de l’œil ce que faisait la jeune fille. Elle était perdue dans un article d'un dictionnaire pour l'Étude des Runes, avait les sourcils froncés et se grattait le visage du bout de sa plume. Le fait d'être aussi prêt d'elle le rendait beaucoup trop heureux.

Viktor était vraiment la pire personne au monde et il le savait. Provoquer des rencontres, comme ça, personne ne le faisait, non ? C'était bizarre... ? Personne ne faisait de plans alambiqués pour aller s'asseoir à côté de la personne qui lui plaisait, non ? Et pourtant...

Désormais, il lui suffisait simplement d'entamer une conversation, sur n'importe quoi. Il pouvait le faire. Parler des cours, tiens, tout le monde pouvait parler des cours, c'était un sujet sûr, banal, pas de risques quand on parlait des cours...

Elle était en train de traduire un passage du _Lament du roi Lothr_. Peut-être qu'il pouvait proposer son aide ? Les Runes, ça avait toujours été son sujet de prédilection, alors, alors peut-être que pour une fois... ça pouvait lui servir à quelque chose ? Allez Krum, tu respires un bon coup ; la vraie vie, c'est comme le Quidditch, mais sans règles. _Tu peux le faire_.

« Oh, tu fais Étude de Runes ? » demanda t-il.

Il hurla dans sa tête, d'un long cri de banshee, un sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage. Hermione parut surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole. « Euh... oui, pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi, hein ?

« Juste comme ça, je veux dire, c'est ma matière préférée et même si j'ai un peu de mal avec l'anglais, je peux t'aider, euh, parce que j'avais l'impression que t'étais en train de souffrir sur le texte, c'est tout, et si tu veux de l'aide... j'ai rien à faire en ce moment » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

Hermione le regardait toujours d'un air surpris : « Je pense que ça ira, mais merci, c'est gentil. » Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Viktor eut le temps de mourir de l'intérieur. Elle reprit : « Vous apprenez les Runes, à Durmstrang ? »

Et ils eurent _une vraie conversation_.

Cela dura presque une heure et mit Viktor dans un état second de félicité. Ils parlèrent pêle-mêle des cours dispensés à Durmstrang, du latin comme langue d'enseignement, des différences avec Poudlard, du voyage d'Hermione avec ses parents qui l'avait faite passer par Sofia, c'était vraiment une belle ville, de nourriture, un peu de Quidditch et Hermione était Née-Moldue ? Qu'est-ce que cela faisait de découvrir le monde de la magie ? Est-ce que la Divination avait un fondement quelconque ? N'empêche que la cuisine anglaise...

C'était tout ce qu'il avait espéré et un peu plus ; il se sentit fier comme un paon d'avoir fait le premier pas, et la salua en promettant de se revoir lorsqu'elle partit de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre ses amis.

Content, il s'affala sur sa chaise, le livre devant lui à peine touché, inutilement cherché. Son voisin de droite lui lança un regard accusateur, des boules de cire dans les oreilles, mais à vrai dire, pour une fois, il s'en foutait : car c'était une bonne journée.

.

Lavinia lui repassa la Souaffle de manière désinvolte ; elle flottait tranquillement devant les trois anneaux et, malgré le froid, les deux jeunes gens s'amusaient sur leurs balais depuis une petite demie-heure. Cela faisait du bien de retrouver les sensations du Quidditch, l'air qui vous soufflait sur le visage, cette impression grisante de vitesse, où tout devenait possible et où l'homme s'élevait dans les airs comme un oiseau. Viktor fit une feinte, puis tira ; la gardienne renvoya la balle sans trop de problème. Ils faisaient cela sans conviction, plutôt pour se tenir chaud.

« Alors, tu lui as demandé de t'accompagner au bal ? »

Il grogna ; la balle qu'il lança alors avait un peu plus de puissance que la précédente.

« Je sais pas encore, je veux dire, si je vais lui demander » dit-il avec franchise. Il avait envie de parler franchement : il était dans les airs, il était bien, et il n'y avait rien qui ne lui donnait plus envie de s'épandre sur sa vie qu'une petite partie de Quidditch. Ou des passes. Ou être tranquille sur un balai à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol.

« Tu devras bien te décider un jour, avec le Bal qui se rapproche et tout. »

Il n'était pas terrifié, non, c'était simplement qu'il n'avait jamais fait ça, qu'il allait se ridiculiser à danser tandis que tout le monde le regarderait, qu'il n'y avait aucun Vif d'Or tangible à attraper, qu'il était encore une fois l'égérie de Durmstrang, et que peut-être, peut-être il voudrait essayer quelque chose avec Hermione. Parce qu'il l'aimait bien, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était jolie.

Voilà.

« Je le ferais demain » se décida t-il tout à coup. En réponse, et pour célébrer l'heureuse nouvelle, Lavinia exécuta un looping.

.

Cela faisait trois jours, il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé. Toute la bande était à une table, encore une fois à la bibliothèque ; Hermione n'était pas loin, seule, il lui avait souri en entrant, elle lui avait fait un signe de la main ; en gros, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il échappe à son destin.

« Vas-y avant que j'y aille à ta place » admonesta Valerian, qui, plutôt que de travailler, avait décidé de profiter de la chaleur toute relative de l'endroit. Et comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire...

« Non. Mais d'ailleurs, t'y vas avec quelqu'un ? » dit Viktor.

Valerian eut un sourire rêveur : « A mon grand grand désespoir, Diggory a déjà une cavalière, donc j'ai du me rabattre sur le bas du panier... Une grande tristesse et triste tristesse que de t'annoncer pareille nouvelle mais.. »

« On y va ensemble » clarifia Lavinia. Viktor fronça les sourcils ; ils eurent un échange de regard ; elle savait très bien ce qu'il sous-entendait et détourna un peu les yeux. « Bah, c'est bien d'aller dans ses trucs-là avec quelqu'un ! Et pourquoi pas un ami ? »

Valerian poussa un cri de joie ; ils l'ignorèrent. « Et Ola, t'as quelqu'un ? » demanda Viktor en se tournant vers elle. Lavinia détourna la tête et faisait mine d'être concentrée sur les papiers posés devant elle.

Ola eut un sourire contrit : « Alors en fait, oui. C'est un élève de Beauxbâtons, je sais pas si vous voyez qui c'est : Samuel, je sais pas son nom de famille. Il est petit, les cheveux bruns, il est dans notre cours de Métamorphoses... Il est venu me demander, j'avais parlé un peu avec lui avant, donc pourquoi pas ? »

Valerian envoya un sourire triomphant à Viktor : « Vas-y ! Maintenant ou jamais ! Vu que tout le monde est casé, t'as plus aucune excuse ! » Pour le pousser à se lever, il s'étala de tout son long sur la table et sur les affaires de Viktor. « Arrête de travailler et bouge tes fesses. »

C'est alors que Viktor se leva.

.

Il entendait ses amis chuchoter avec passion derrière lui, mais il choisit délibérément de les ignorer.

Un pas, deux pas... trois pas... Hermione releva la tête, les cheveux ébouriffés, des cernes sous les yeux, et de beaux yeux ; il faillit faire demi-tour : elle était vraiment très très jolie. Lui, c'était plus le vilain petit canard, et il savait que son nez n'était pas très beau, et il avait les yeux bruns, c'était si peu avenant, et ses cheveux auraient bien eu besoin d'une nouvelle coupe et est-ce qu'il sentait bon ? Il avait pris une douche hier soir et merde, son haleine, mais c'était déjà trop tard il

« Salut » lui dit-il avant que cela ne devienne bizarre.

« Salut » répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard curieux. Allez Krum, tu pouvais le faire, c'était quoi, quelques mots ? Il s'agissait juste d'aller... aller droit au but. Il avait les bras ballants, et ne savait pas trop où mettre ses mains, c'était pas pratique des mains, où est-ce qu'on les mettait ?

« Voilà, euh... c'était juste pour te demander... est-ce que tu veux aller au Bal de Noël avec moi ? » dit-il d'un traite.

Il attendit la réponse. Qui tarda un peu à venir : Hermione le regardait, interloquée. « Si tu veux pas, je comprends parfaitement, tu n'es pas obligée de... »

Elle le coupa : « Oui ! Enfin, oui, c'est bon, je serais d'accord, ça serait sympa d'y aller avec toi ! »

Ah bon ?

Derrière lui, ce fut l'Armageddon. Valerian fit une _hola_  ; Lavinia déroulait le commentaire hystérique de la situation, et son ton n'était pas sans rappeler celui surexcité d'un certain commentateur de Quidditch. Hermione fit un sourire amusé dans leur direction.

« C'est génial ! » dit Viktor avec entrain. « Merci beaucoup ! et... euh... j'y vais ? On se verra plus tard ? »

Ils se lancèrent encore quelques civilités, et enfin, Viktor retourna vers ses amis surexcités, d'un pas allègre, comme sur un petit nuage.

.

Le sourire immense qu'il avait aux lèvres était le miroir exact de celui d'Hermione.

 

**Author's Note:**

> j'étais en train de relire tranquillement La Coupe de Feu lorsque l'image du jeune homme traînant à la bibliothèque pour demander à son crush d'aller au Bal avec lui m'a sauté aux yeux + le Nano + les astres alignés = cette fanfic
> 
> j'espère que cela vous a plu ! (pour les lecteurs qui tomberont sur cette fic ahah je n'ai pas trop d'espoir)  
> eeeeeet je me nourris littéralement de kudos et de commentaires, vous savez donc ce que vous avez à faire ! :D


End file.
